


The Edge of Mourning

by evisionarts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: Grieving Derek Hale
Kudos: 3





	The Edge of Mourning

You spoke in chiseled  
Remnants of brittle  
Seeds and spittle foaming  
Repeating, chiming, conforming  
Cleaving to unending mourning


End file.
